Memories
by Castlelover26
Summary: sad one shot. Takes place before Rise.


**Okay so this is a little something i found on my laptop. I wrote it last year when I was obsessing over the song _My Heart Will Go On _ by Celine Dion. Its short but I hope you like it! please review :)**

* * *

><p>She saw him standing there. He was waiting for her. He held his hand out for hers, she grabbed it and he pulled her close. He kissed her so sweetly. She had never felt this way about anyone before. He turned her world upside-down. They'd been through so much together. He wrapped his arms around her holding her as tight as he could. She wanted to stay there forever. She belonged there. She needed him there. She needed to know he was real.<p>

"I love you Kate... I love you..." he said, she tried to speak but she couldn't make a sound. He started to disappear. She held onto his hand but he drifted away. He was gone. The love of her life had been swallowed into the darkness that she had always dreaded. She closed her eyes and the next thing she saw was the picture in her hands. It was him. She felt like there was a hole in her heart, like something was missing. She called for him but she got no answer. She tried again. No answer. All of a sudden she heard a familiar voice. It wasn't him but it was a male.

* * *

><p>"Beckett. Beckett, are you awake?" Kate's eyes flew open. She looked around. She was lying in a hospital bed. She felt a pain in her chest. This time it wasn't just from missing him. It was actual pain. She pulled down a little bit of her gown and saw stitches.<p>

"Es...Esposito?" Beckett asked not being able to think straight. "W...what happened?"

"You got shot Beckett" said Ryan as he got up off of the little couch placed near the door.

"Oh... who knew it hurt like hell?" joked Beckett flinching from the pain. "W... where is he?"

"Beckett... he was... he was killed..." said Esposito softly, Beckett felt tears stinging her eyes,

"What?" she asked, "How? He... he can't be..."

"I'm sorry Kate but he... he was trying to save us..." Ryan said sadly, "we found out who did this to you and who killed your mom and we went to get him but we all decided that we couldn't wait for backup. We wanted to get you the justice you deserve. I was leading then him then Javi" Ryan came over and sat down next to her. "The guy had a gun to my head, Beckett... he distracted the guy but he ended up getting shot..." tears stared falling rapidly down Kate's face.

"I...I loved him... I really loved him..." Kate admitted. She couldn't control it anymore, she started sobbing uncontrollable. The love of her life was shot to death trying to save her partners and trying to bring her some justice. She couldn't be more proud to know him.

* * *

><p>Three months had passed since Kate woke up in the hospital. Today was the day. The day they mourned his death, but also celebrated his life. Kate was about to read his eulogy. Her hands were shaking as she walked to the front of the crowd. She missed him so much.<p>

"Today is the day. The day we mourn for the loved one we lost, the day we celebrate a life but also a day to remember a great man. A man I was in love with. From the day I laid eyes on him I knew he was the one. He was annoying, childish, egotistical, obnoxious..." Kate eyes filled with tears, "but he was funny, outgoing, sweet, kind, caring, determined, creative... handsome... h... he was amazing." Tears streamed down Kate's face," He made my life a living hell but also a beautiful dream. He made me realize that people truly can be happy." Kate smiled slightly, "He taught me that it's not all work and that it's okay to let your hair down. He made me realize who I am... he made me feel safe. Just talking to him whether it be after work over drinks or whether it be on the phone, I felt safe. Every time I called him he answered with a cheesy line that made me smile like crazy. I was and still am in love with him. I always have been. I regret not telling him. I regret not doing a lot of things. The last thing I remember him telling me... was..." Kate looked upward trying to stop more tears from falling. "Was that he loved me. I wish I could have let him know I love him too... I learned a lesson from him. Take chances. Don't be afraid of failure. He never gave up... neither should we... I love you Richard Castle... May you rest in peace and forever will you stay in our hearts. Sure all we have left are memories but they make us who we are today... They remind us of the past. They teach us lessons and help us cherish the great times... Today we shouldn't be crying tears of sadness. We should be crying tears of joy because he would have wanted us to remember him and all the good times we've had with him. Thank you"

Kate walked back to her seat next to Alexis. Alexis hugged her tightly,

"He knew Kate" whispered the girl in Beckett's ear. "He always knew"

Kate saw something moving near a tree. It was him... he was watching her, like he always did. Kate got up to see him for the last time.

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head. "I love you so much Kate" he whispered in her ear,

"I love you so much too Rick" sobbed Kate as she cried into his chest. "Sorry"

"Kate its okay to be weak sometimes. You don't always have to be strong." He lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. "Promise me you'll live a long life. The only way you'll die is of old age"

"Okay." She said "I promise." He held her hand, and turned walking away.

"Goodbye Kate. I love you." He said as he walked away fading as he got further and further away.

"My heart will go on" Kate whispered, she backed up against a tree and sat there for a while. Thinking about what she was going to do with her life now that he was gone. Memories... that's all she has left... memories...

* * *

><p><strong>thats it! hope you enjoyed it! please review! a chapter for either True Love Never Dies or First Time for Everything will be posted in a few weeks. :) thanks! I love you guys!<strong>


End file.
